


Halfway

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Post-Break Up, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: “I don’t think I want to talk about this.” She meets his eyes, finally, and he recognizes the hurt in them as clear as day.  She wanted him to fight for her, she wanted this to go any other way, and his heart pounds painfully against his chest plate. He wants the earth to swallow him whole, a bolt of lightning to strike him down, anything to escape her tortured gaze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of ideas kicking around in my head, let me know if you like this, as there is more to come! once my fingers catch up with my brain that is. idk what i'm doing

MC was spending way more time at the gym than normal. Usually, she’d stop in for a quick workout on her way home from work. She’d spend maybe an hour, two hours at the most, and be home for dinner by 5 or 6. Lately, she was coming home later and later. Sometimes, she wouldn’t be home until 10 and she’d quietly slip into bed beside Bobby. 

At first, he thought  _ maybe  _ she was cheating, but it became clear to him that it was something else completely. She was distant, sure, but she always reciprocated his affection. Her muscles were also definitely becoming more and more defined, so it was obvious to him that she really was spending all that time at the gym. 

He recalled speaking to Gary about working out to keep his mind off of things, and it struck him that that could be what she was doing. After all, he hadn’t  _ really  _ checked in with her for a while. She was never home, and when she came home late from the gym, she didn’t want to talk. She’d eat quietly in the kitchen, brush her teeth, and fall asleep almost immediately.

He felt like a stranger in his own relationship. He was nervous to talk too long to her for fear that things were worse than they seemed. He also knew that by ignoring that there was a problem was in fact making things worse. He was stuck in a loop of anxiety, and covered it with kisses and cupcakes. But when he came home after work, he’d sit in the kitchen thinking of all the worst possible scenarios. 

She was going to come through the front door swinging and screaming at him one afternoon. She’d always been a somewhat fiery personality, even if she’d kept it in hand at the villa. He couldn’t imagine her not putting up a fight for them. MC may always have time to help others, but she never backed down from her convictions. 

\--

Saturday morning found MC fast asleep, and Bobby wide awake beside her. He was in a good mood, and he pulled her in for a cuddle. She mumbled something in her sleep and pressed against him, but did not rouse. She hadn’t crawled into bed until late, and even though he wasn’t sure where she’d been, he trusted her. 

He stretched and pulled himself out of bed. Even if he wanted a lie in, his body wasn’t allowing it. He needed to do something to ease his anxieties. Baking it was. 

As he put a tray of cupcakes in the oven, he heard footsteps behind him. MC wandered into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, half awake. 

“What are you doing baking this early?” She mumbled, plopping down at their breakfast table. 

“I needed something to do.” He shrugged. 

“Oh.” She cradled her head in her hands, elbows on the table as she watched him through bloodshot eyes.

“You look tired.” He observed. “Maybe you should go back to bed.” 

“I’m up now.” 

“What did you do last night?” He asked, trying to keep accusatory notes out of his voice. He fell flat. “You came in so late last night. I was...I was worried.” 

“After I got done at the gym, Chelsea took me out for drinks.” She rests her cheek on the cool wood of the table, closing her eyes. “I think my car is still at hers.” She sighs, and he finally realizes that she looks exhausted. It’s the kind of tired one accumulates over time, like plastic grocery bags stuffed in cabinets and forgotten about. 

“Are you alright?” He asks, finally. His chest tightens, and his heart runs away from him. “You’ve been...spending a lot of time at the gym lately. It feels like you live there instead of here.” He tries to smile to show that he’s joking, but she straightens up, her eyes narrowed. 

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. But thanks for checking in.” She gets to her feet and goes for the shower without another word. When she emerges, she looks a bit more put together, but the dark circles are still apparent under her eyes. 

“Where are you going?” He asks, but he sees that her gym bag is over her shoulder. She jostles it at him before leaving. He sighs heavily, worry lines etched into his face. All she does is run, these days, he thinks, before picking up his phone. 

“Oy, Gaz.” 

“Thought I told you to stop calling me that, Bobs.” There’s a hint of a smile in his voice. 

“It’s fitting, I can’t help it.” Bobby laughs shortly. “I’m...I’m worried about MC.” 

“So you called me?” Bobby can visualize Gary rolling his eyes and shaking his head as clear as day. 

“She’s been spending almost all her free time at the gym lately...matter of fact, she just left for the gym.” 

“Is the gym a euphemism or--” 

“No!” Bobby cuts in. “She’s  _ definitely  _ going to the gym. If she wanted to, she could lift me over her head with no help! It’s terrifying. I think she’s going to hurt herself, though.” 

“Yeah, at the rate she’s going…” Gary trails off. “Look, you just kind of have to be there for her.” 

“I’m doing a naff job of it. I’m afraid she’s just going to...well, leave.” Bobby sinks into a chair, sighing. 

“Well, she will if you don’t talk to her. And if you’ve left it too long, she might leave anyway.” Gary admonishes. 

“Sheesh, harsh.” 

“I’m not just going to tell you what you want to hear just because we’re friends, Bobs. I just want you to be prepared.” He sighs. “I wouldn’t like to hear it, either, though.” 

“You’re right. I should talk to her. I’m just afraid I’ve mucked it all up. Beyond repair.” Bobby groans softly. 

“I hope not. You two are so good together.” Gary’s trying to be reassuring, but Bobby has never felt so anxious about losing anyone or anything in his life. 

“Yeah, I hope not either. I can’t really smooth this one over with cupcakes, can I?” 

“Nope. Sure can’t. Good luck, mate.” 

Bobby sighs and lays his head on the table once he ends the call, but he’s interrupted by the timer going off. The cupcakes. He loses himself in them once they’ve cooled enough to decorate. All is forgotten once he’s immersed in all the frosting, sprinkles, and candy. 

Sooner than he expected, MC walks through the door. She must have showered again at the gym. She looks a little more relaxed than she did before. Her hair was still a little damp. She perks a brow at the cupcakes he’d placed carefully on the counter.

“What are these for?” She asks, tilting her head at him. 

“I just felt like baking.” He shrugs with a shy smile. She purses her lips in thought before moving to him, throwing her arms around him. For a while, all of his anxieties are gone, and he feels like he did when they left the villa, and their whole lives were ahead of them. He buries his face in her hair, breathing in deeply, pulling her close to his body. 

‘I love you’ is on the tip of his tongue, but he bites back the words, settling for the warmth of her body pressed against his. She’s reluctant to let him go, but when she does, there’s a strange look in her eyes, somewhere between hurt and longing. She settles in at the breakfast table, but not before taking a cupcake. 

“One won’t hurt.” She reasons. Bobby sits across from her, just watching her. He should be working on the dishes, but in this moment, she’s the most important thing to him. 

“I’ve been worried about you,” he says after a long moment. MC blinks at him, her mouth full of cupcake. She swallows and bites her lip, frowning. 

“I’m okay, but I don’t know if we are.” She’s not making eye contact, she’s staring at the wrapper. He can almost feel the words wrapping around his heart and squeezing tight. He’s having a hard time breathing. These were the words he was dreading. 

“I thought…” he trailed off, he doesn’t know what he thought. He doesn’t know why he said it. Maybe he was too afraid of silence. Her silence. She’s staring at him quietly, but still avoiding his eyes. 

“It’s...it’s just, I feel like…” she stands up, and he can see she’s stopping herself from grabbing her gym bag and walking right back out. She’s been avoiding this just as much as he has. She’s been covering up their problems with weights and treadmills. She sits back down. “I feel like we moved too fast, and I’m overwhelmed.” 

“What are you saying?” He asks a question he definitely doesn’t want the answer to. 

“I--” She buries her face in her hands. “Maybe we should take a break.” 

“That’s hard to do. We kind of live together.” His face is stern. He wants nothing more than to make a joke, to see her laugh, but his chest is too tight and the lump in his throat too big for him to think clearly. 

“I know.” She taps her long fingernails on the table. “Maybe I should move out.” 

“Then this is more than just a break.” 

She hugs herself, and a tear falls to her cheek. “I didn’t want to say it. I didn’t want--I hoped--” She sniffles and covers her face again. “I hoped you didn’t feel the same.” 

He wants to draw her into his arms and tell her he doesn’t. He wants to tell her that she’s still the most important person in his world. He wants to kiss away her doubts, reassure her that his heart belongs only to her, but he can’t move. 

“If that’s what you think is best.” He sighs deeply, and he watches her shoulders shake helplessly. Maybe it’s not what she thinks is best, he thinks, but what can he do at this point? “But…” 

“I don’t think I want to talk about this.” She meets his eyes, finally, and he recognizes the hurt in them as clear as day. She wanted him to fight for her, she wanted this to go any other way, and his heart pounds painfully against his chest plate. He wants the earth to swallow him whole, a bolt of lightning to strike him down, anything to escape her tortured gaze. 

“Where will you go?” He asks, and she shakes her head, smiling sadly. 

“I’d rather you not know.” She bows her head, and he realizes that this is not how he expected it to go. It hadn’t been fiery or knock down drag out. It wasn’t a screaming or yelling match, it wasn’t either one of them begging the other to stay, to recover. 

It was MC, shoulders slumped in defeat, feeling two feet tall. Her cheeks red and tear stained, but she was quiet and solemn, sitting at the breakfast table. It was Bobby, backing off and pressing himself into a corner of the kitchen, trying his hardest to become so small he’d just disappear. 

And when she left that night, she didn’t slam the door, she didn’t even stamp her feet. He only heard a small click and the swish of her duffel bag against her sweatpants. He moved back to the kitchen, where he opened a bottle of whiskey and slid to the floor, where he drank until he passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm keeping these short and sweet for some reason, but i'm also trying to stay patient in fleshing these out. let me know what you think so far! ideas always welcome, i may not use them here but i probably will eventually. i listened to a lot of break up playlists whilst writing this

Time passed differently with a broken heart. Sometimes, it was unbearably slow, and sometimes, it was Saturday when just two minutes ago it was Monday. Most days, however, Bobby couldn’t tell you what day it actually was. Wednesday? Sure, why not. What did it matter? 

What was strange to him was how it had almost been a relief that she’d left. She hadn’t sent for her things, even though she’d told him she would. That was a relief, too. Sometimes, he wondered where she was, or what she was doing, but he figured he was better off not knowing. If she was happy without him, he only knew it would hurt. 

Yet, he’d felt that relief when she left because now, the risk of confrontation was gone. He missed her terribly, but he was, in the worst cliched way, missing the woman he’d fallen in love with. The one who laughed at all of his jokes and countered with even funnier jokes. The one who was quick with a word of reassurance when he felt low, but didn’t pull her punches, either. He ached to call her, to send a text, an email, a letter, but he drank himself into a stupor nearly every time the thought occurred. 

If he was too drunk to see straight, he reasoned, he was too drunk to dial her number. 

Half a year went by and he barely noticed. Half a year went by and he didn’t feel the pain any less. Half a year of his friends calling and begging him to go out went by. Half a year of barely dragging himself to work just to keep making ends meet went by. Half a year of faking a smile and pretending he was getting better when in fact he was only getting worse by the day went by. 

Then, Lottie called. 

“Where are you? I’m coming over.” She barely bothered to give him time to respond, but she found out his address and was there within the hour. 

She pushed past him into the house, wrinkling her nose at his mess. He was suddenly ashamed that he’d barely cleaned in the last six months. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She demanded. Bobby threw up his hands helplessly, trying to smile, but failing. 

“I’m fine, Lottie! Honestly!” He protested. She stepped closer to him, glaring. He knew that she could see right through him. 

“As much as I want to rip you a new one, that’s not what I’m here for.” She walked through the house, her expression growing more and more sour as she ascertained the state of it. “You’re absolutely falling apart. You--” She shakes her head and sighs at him. “You do realize that you’re both a mess without each other, don’t you?” She turns and walks up the stairs, and he follows her with his mouth open. 

“Is that why she hasn’t come for her things?” He asked, and Lottie turned on him. 

“I didn’t take you for this much of a fool, Bobby.” She laughed sharply, tossing her head back before turning and continuing her personal tour of his home. He felt his skin flushing, and he had so much he wanted to ask her, but didn’t. Once she was satisfied that he was well and truly helpless without MC, she turned to him, again. 

“Well? Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” She demanded, her hands on her hips. 

“Is she really a mess without me?” 

“God, Bobby, of course she is.” Lottie sighs and perches herself gingerly on the edge of his bed. “Maybe not as much as you are, but she’s--well, you’re a right fool for not calling.” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “You really hurt her, you know?” 

“She broke up with me.” Bobby tells her, his arms folded, his eyes flashing with hurt. 

“Oh, don’t even give me that shit.” Lottie snorts and rolls her eyes again. “Don’t you think you could have done more? She--well, it’s not my place, anyway. If you ask me, you’re both being idiots.” 

“Why did you come here?” 

“I need her out of my house.” Lottie tells him, and he turns away slightly. “Oh, I’m kidding, but it’s not fun sharing house with someone who’s miserable all the time.”

“I guess not.” He sighs. “What do you want me to do about it?” he asks weakly, plopping down on the bed beside her. 

“You could start with an apology.” Lottie tells him, before getting up and starting to walk out. “And maybe you could clean this place up, just a thought.” She winks at him and leaves. He sighs, moving to his kitchen, fumbling for a bottle. He drinks down a couple of shots before dialing her number. 

She answers after what feels like too many rings. 

“Bobby?” Her voice is quieter than he remembers, almost subdued.

“Hi, MC.” He’s quieter, too. 

“Um. What do you want?” Her voice is shaky, and he’s not sure if she’s nervous or if she’s hiding something. 

“To apologize. I--I didn’t treat you like I should have. I should have shown you how important you are to me, every day, but I--” 

“You really hurt me.” Her voice is small and faraway, and he realizes she’s trying not to cry. 

“I can’t live without you.” And suddenly, it’s gushing out. “I know I really fucked this up, and I understand if you never want to see me again, but I had to get this out. I’ve missed you every day you’ve been gone. It was never my intention to hurt you, I had no idea I was--I was a right fool, MC. I don’t know if you can forgive me, but it would mean the world to me if you’d give me just one chance to make this right.” 

“Bobby...I don’t know.” Her voice trembles, and he wants nothing more than to find her and hold her tightly, never let her go. 

“I can wait until you do know. All I know is that there’s no one else for me. I don’t know what to do without you. I’m a giant mess.” 

“I know that.” She sighs into the phone, and he can almost see her, curling up into a ball against a wall in a window seat or in her bed. “I’d be lying if I said I’ve been okay all this time.” 

“You would have sent for your things if you really wanted this to be over, you know.” He tells her, and she sighs softly, but he can’t read the emotion behind it. 

“I guess you have a point, Bobby.” Her breath hitches in her throat. 

“Don’t you start crying on me.” He’s teasing her, and she sniffles, but when she speaks again, her tone is lighter. 

“Meet me at the coffee shop around the corner tomorrow at 7am.” She takes a breath. “We can talk, then.” 

“Okay.” He’s smiling, despite himself. 

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” 

“MC?” 

“Yes, Bobby?” She asks, almost expectantly. 

“I love you.” There’s a long pause, before she draws in a long breath. 

“And I, you.” She clicks off the line, and he holds the phone to his chest. Thank goodness for Lottie, he thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just really bad at posting things in a timely manner but hey i'm making progress out here!

Bobby spends the night panic cleaning with a bottle of wine. He doesn’t expect her to want to come home right away, but what if? He doesn’t rest until the entire house is sparkling from top to bottom, perhaps even cleaner than when MC was still with him. He checks the time. 3 a.m. He takes a shower before lying down, promising himself he’ll be awake in no more than three hours. 

He’s woken by his phone screeching in his ear, and he answers it. 

“So you’re just going to stand me up, is that it?” MC’s voice is quiet, but he can tell she’s angry.

“Oh no, what time is it?” 

“7:30. We were supposed to meet a half hour ago!” 

“Shit, shit, shit.” He’s already out of bed, pulling on clothes. “Just stay there, I’m sorry, I must have slept through my alarm.” 

“I already left, Bobby.” Her voice is angry, but as he’s shrugging into a shirt, he hears the lock on the front door click open. He bolts down the stairs, dropping his phone when he sees her stepping through the door. 

“I--what--MC?” He’s stumbling, completely mind blown by her very existence. How is it that she’s standing in their home right now? She’d sounded so angry on the phone, he found himself confused. Her stern expression softened ever so slightly. 

“I had a feeling you’d oversleep and stand me up.” She’s not letting her expression soften too much. Despite Lottie telling him she’d been a mess, too, she looked  _ good. _ Her skin was glowing, her hair fell perfectly, framing her face. She’d even put on a touch of makeup. She was wearing a knee length skater dress, and she looked comfortable, where before she always looked as though she were about to run. 

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He sighs. 

“You must have been up nearly the entire night cleaning.” A ghost of a smile flickered across her face as she presses a warm cup of coffee into his hand. The paper cup is warm against his skin, but her fingers brushing against his hand warms him more than the coffee ever could. The background drops away as her hand lingers, and all he can focus on is the sensation of her skin against his. 

When finally she pulls away, and he’s dropped back to reality, he realizes she’s smiling. It’s like things are back to normal, and for a long while, he forgets why she’s here and that she ever left in the first place. The coffee cup in his hand reminds him of why she’s here, and he sighs. 

Bobby follows MC to the dining room, where they sit across from each other. She sips at her coffee, and it feels too formal to him. 

“Why did we ever break up?” The question rushes out of his mouth before he can stop himself from speaking. The mood shifts, and suddenly, MC looks as though she wants to run. She steadies herself, gripping the edge of the table tightly, breathing deeply. 

“Things weren’t how I thought they would be,” She says after a long silence. Bobby frowns, and he realizes that his hands are trembling in his lap.

“How do you mean?” He asks, and her face falls. 

“Is it possible for you to ever tell me how you’re feeling? I don’t mean all the time. I mean when it’s most important. Like when I left in the first place.” She sighs. “Not a damn word.” 

“That’s not true!” He protests. He knows she’s right, however. He just wonders if she’ll stand up for herself.

“It is.” She’s frowning, shaking her head, and her arms are tense, as though she’s about to push off and leave. “You didn’t say anything about what you felt. You told me to go.” 

“Not exactly.” He’s staring at his hands, thinking that if his eyes were lasers, they’d have huge holes through them. He slowly meets her gaze, and she doesn’t look angry, just hurt and disappointed.

“I can’t get through to you, can I? I’m always going to be trying to chip away at your walls.” She huffs softly in frustration. “It’s not fair, Bobby, and I’m so tired.” 

“You’ve been gone for six months.” He retorts. She slams her palm on the table. The thwack resonates through the dining room. 

“You could have called!” She’s fuming, and now, he’s experiencing the full brunt of her rage. “You never bothered to even try to fight for this! That just told me everything I needed to know! Maybe this isn’t worth it!” She’s on her feet, her eyes flashing, but beneath the anger, he reads vulnerability and tears threatening to spill. He stands abruptly, and his chair clatters to the floor. He ignores it, instead, he rounds the table to stand before her. 

“MC, you’re the only one I want to fight for.” He admits, finally, even if he’s worried it’s too late. Her expression softens, but only just. “I’ve always thought that this was worth it. What we have is too special to just throw it away.” He steps towards her, even though her arms are folded across her chest and she looks completely furious. He’s never been one to throw himself right into the flames, but he can’t let her walk out again. 

“You have a messed up way of showing it.” 

“I’ve told you I’m not good at talking about how I’m feeling, I’ve tried, but clearly I fall short every time. It’s just...I love you so much, and I’m a right fool for letting you go the first time. I don’t know why I didn’t say something sooner.” He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels her wiping away his tears. 

“You’re an idiot, Bobby,” she whispers, but she’s on her tiptoes, pulling him in for a kiss. He deepens it, pulling her close as though his life depends on it. 

“Anyone would be stupid to lose you and you know it.” He brushes her tearstained damp hair from her eyes. “We should talk about this--” she cuts him off with another kiss, and he feels her longing pulsating from within her core. She pushes him down onto a chair and straddled him, trailing kisses up and down his neck. He moans softly, unable to help himself. 

“Be gentle with me, it’s been a while.” He jokes, and her motions become even more deliberate. Her fingers tug at his shirt, and he lifts his arms casually to let her pull it off of him. His half lidded eyes amazingly enough don’t bely the fact that his heart thinks he’s in a dead sprint. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” She breathes, her voice husky with desire. He obliges happily. Forget about the heartbreak, the fact that no one had ever loved him the way she did, if she still did, the way he couldn’t seem to keep it together when she was gone. She was here, now, in his arms, and he wanted to make the most of it. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he breathes, and she smiles down at him, her cheeks rosy and warm. She kisses him again, slowly lifting her dress. MC pulls away so that she can lift it over her head, and he quickly realizes she’s not wearing anything underneath. His heart stops, and his eyes widen as he tries to take her in. The next thing he knows, she’s pulling off his pants, and he’s inside of her. 

“Holy shit,” he murmurs against her throat as she grinds against him. He manages to move his hips to match her rhythm, and a moan escaped her lips. He cups her breasts in his hands, his face a picture of perfect adoration. Her eyes roll back into her head as he finds her spot, her perfect rhythm, and without warning, she shudders her release. He continues his motions, easing her through it as he chases his own. 

He holds her carefully as he finds it, groaning into her hot shoulder. She looks a little sheepish as she separates from him, pulling her dress back on.

“So...are we…” Bobby trails off, hesitant to ask the question that’s been on his mind since he called her.  _ Are we getting back together?  _

“I...I don’t know.” She shivers and hugs herself, and once he’s dressed himself again, he throws his arms around her. 

“I don’t mind waiting, MC,” He says. “But, I...I know what I want, and it’s you.” 

She buries her face in his chest, and he hears her breath hitching slightly and knows that she’s crying. He runs his fingers down her back soothingly, trying to keep her from running again. 

“I’m so in love with you,” he breathes, and she looks up at him, startled, tears still sparkling in her eyes and on her cheeks. She’s frozen, her lips parted slightly, and she wants to say that she is too, but her heart is still mending from all the times he didn’t say or do what he should have. 

“I’m just…” she clings to his shirt, biting her lip. “I’m scared. I’m always so scared that--we--I--” she shakes her head, huffing at herself. “I’m always scared that one of us is going to change our minds. I always think--well, I only want to be with you, Bobby, but what if something changes?” She frowns. “I want...I want to start slower.” MC pushes away slightly, but still lets him stay close. 

“So I’ll pick you up at 7 tomorrow, and I’ll drop you off before midnight, and we can just kiss in front of Lottie’s door before we say goodnight. Just like we’re teenagers again.” He smiles, and she laughs softly. 

“As great as that sounds, I think Lottie’s had enough of me. I know she told you to call me.” 

“Oh, are you cross?” He asks, and she shakes her head. 

“No, she was the only one who was going to get through to you.” She tossed her head, curling her lip. “I’m not quite done being mad at you.” 

He falls to his knees dramatically, gathering the hem of her dress in his hands as though begging for her forgiveness. “Oh, my queen, what can I do to make it all up to you?” He bows his head, burying his face in her skirt. She bursts into laughter, tilting his chin up with two fingers so he can meet her eyes. 

“You can start by making me some breakfast.” MC nods toward the kitchen. “I’m starving.” 

“My favorite bottomless pit!” He rises to his feet and kisses her cheek. “I must oblige!” 

“And then…” she sighed softly, a sad look crossing her face. “We can talk about this.” 

He nods solemnly, before gently pushing her toward the living room. “Why don’t you settle in and relax?” He’s quiet. She perks a brow, remembering how she loved to watch him cook, and sometimes lend a hand, but maybe it was better if she gave him space. MC settled in on the couch, remote in her hand. 

After some time, Bobby presents her with a plate piled high with food. “I’m glad I went shopping yesterday, or we’d be eating take away.” 

“Wait, we need to eat at the table!” She protests, and he looks a little sheepish, but he walks her plate to the table. She tucks in, and he just watches her quietly. “You’re not eating?” She frowns. 

“I’m not really hungry.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Weird, huh?” 

“You’ve got to eat.” She pushes her plate toward him, her eyes narrowed slightly. He bites his lip and pushes her plate back toward her. 

“I’ll fix myself a plate, don’t worry.” He gets up and does just that. Once they’ve finished eating, he clears the table before sitting back down across from her. She’s clearly deep in thought, her eyes open but trained on some spot far away. He waves his hand in front of her face, but she’s spaced out completely. 

“MC?” She snaps out of it, fixing her gaze on him. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I was thinking.” She sighs, hugging herself. “We should talk about this.” She bites her lip, staring at her hands. 

“What are we--” he cuts himself off when she lifts her eyes to meet his. Bobby hasn’t felt this nervous around her since the very beginning, so stunned by her beauty and poise. He shoves his hands between his thighs to keep them from shaking. 

“I want to move back in.” Her voice is small, and she sounds scared. She looks scared. 

“You never really moved out, lass.” His voice is gentle, welcoming. 

“I guess I didn’t--but I didn’t know if you wanted me gone.” She’s frowning at her hands, now, and he moves to sit beside her, drawing her into his arms. 

“Why would you ever think that?” He’s fighting to destroy his walls, to tell her exactly how he feels. She makes him want to try harder than he ever has, because she makes loving her easy. So why is telling her so hard? “I’ve missed you terribly, MC.” He buries his face in her hair, and she turns to embrace him. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” She pulls away to look at him. Her eyes are wide as she takes him in. “This doesn’t mean we’re getting back together right away!” 

“There goes my plan to propose.” He pouts, and she shoves him away, laughing softly. 

“Tell me you’re joking.” 

He only taps his nose, grinning from ear to ear. “My secret.”

“You are the worst!” She protests, sticking her tongue out at him. He catches her by her upper arms, and she calms back down, watching him quietly. 

“Can I tell you something?” He asks, and she nods slowly. “I really am in love with you. I’m sorry that I’ve been so shit at showing it. It’s just...I always thought that saying ‘when you know, you know,’ wasn’t true until I met you. I’ve known since the moment I met you. I tried to play the field, but it was always you.” She pulls him closer to her, holding him tightly to her chest. 

“It’s--it’s the same for me.” She mumbles into his locs. “It’s just...you pushed me away without even knowing you were doing it. I felt like a stranger in our relationship.” She sighs, and he pulls away to look at her. 

“That’s exactly how I felt, and it was baffling because--you’re not just my girl, you’re my best friend.” 

“That’s a line from a song, you melt.” She jostles him playfully, and he laughs softly. 

“Yeah, but it’s still true.” He points at his heart. “It came from right there, alright?” He cups her face in his hand, smoothing her cheek with his thumb. “I’ll sleep in the guest room until you’re comfortable.” He tells her, and she blushes slightly. 

“Thank you, Bobby.” She runs her thumbs along his cheeks, and they hold each other like that for a long time before she moves. “I should go get my things.” She tells him. 

“Do you want any help?” He asks, and she shakes her head, smiling. 

“No, I really should have a chat with Lottie, just us girls.” She kisses him shyly on the cheek, as if they hadn’t been indulging in the most carnal desires just over an hour before. 

\--

“So you’re getting back with him?” Lottie’s eyebrows are raised. 

“I thought that’s what you wanted.” MC frowns, carefully packing her bags. 

“Well, I want whatever makes you happy, but I  _ am  _ going to miss having you in my bed.” She leans in, her hair brushing against MC’s shoulder. They’re both blushing. 

“Oh, Lottie, what am I going to do with you?” MC looks at her from beneath her eyelashes, before realizing that Lottie’s face is very close to hers. “Oh, just one more kiss before I go back, what can it hurt?” She closes the gap between them, and she can feel Lottie smiling against her mouth before deepening the kiss. MC loses all sense of time, and her head is spinning from the kiss. 

“Cheeky.” MC giggles, before continuing her packing.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just stay with me?” Lottie teases, and MC huffs. 

“You know I’m in love with Bobby.” She caresses Lottie’s cheek fondly. “I adore you, but--well, it’s just…” 

“MC, you know I’m only teasing. You and Bobby are, like, everything, or something.” She rolls her eyes. “I hate mushy love stories, but I love you guys together. He deserves to be happy, and you make him so happy.” 

“I haven’t done lately,” MC says bitterly. “And I don’t think he’s thrilled that I want to take things slow.” 

“But didn’t you--” 

“Oh my god.” MC slaps her forehead. “Lottie, we forgot to use a condom.” Her eyes are huge, but before she can panic, she shakes her head. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, it’s taken everyone I know, like, years to get pregnant.” 

“Are you all packed?” Lottie asks urgently. 

“Yeah.” 

“Alright, come with me.” Lottie practically drags MC into the kitchen. She begins brewing a pot of tea, and MC groans. 

“Lottie, really, this isn’t necessary.” 

“You just hate the taste of it!” Lottie grins. MC rolls her eyes. 

After a while, MC finishes the tea and Lottie begins her reading. 

“Oh, wow.” She frowns. “So, there along the rim is a razor. That represents lover’s quarrels or a separation.” 

“The rim represents the present, right?” MC frowns. 

“Yes. Now, look at the sides. There’s a basket here, and toward the top, an Ace of Heart.” 

MC peers into the cup, frowning. 

“The basket means an addition to the family, and the heart indicates that you will be showered with love in the near future.” Lottie leans back, smiling in satisfaction. 

“So you’re saying Bobby and I are going to get back together, and I’m pregnant.” MC wrinkles her nose. 

“Hold on. There’s a ship at the bottom. That means you’re going to go on a successful journey in the far future.” Lottie pushes the mug away, nodding slowly. “A new addition to a family isn’t always a baby, MC.” Lottie winks, before waving her hands as if to shoo MC away. “Now, would you go home already?” She demands, but her eyes are glimmering with mirth. 

“Thanks for everything, Lottie. I owe you big time.” 

“You’ve paid me back in full, MC.” She’s blushing, and MC gives her a tight hug before gathering her things to go. “Oh, and I won’t tell Bobby.” She winks, and MC tosses her head. 

“Do you really think he’d mind?” She grins, before leaving. 


End file.
